mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
White Lightning/Gallery
Season one Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Drooling victims2 S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Gilda among the vegetables S1E5.png|Griffon the Brush Off Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png|Call of the Cutie The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Hoity Toity end of catwalk S01E14.png|Suited For Success Applejack afraid S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Rarity dances during Rainbow Dash's second phase S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Applejack bringing apple cake into hall 2 S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Ponyville is in chaos S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Scootaloo at the lectern S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Train S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Flam singing S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Apple Bloom good ones are taken S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Rarity chatting S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Rumble telling what happened to Thunderlane S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Derpy in the crowd S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png|Magic Duel Pegasi doing push ups S3E07.png|Wonderbolts Academy Rainbow Dash and dad S3E12.png|Games Ponies Play Twilight singing "for absolute certain" S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Pinkie Pie and Cheese at the party S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Townsponies walking S4E13.png|Simple Ways Ponies clapping S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils The audience impressed S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Stellar Eclipse standing in line S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Pinkie cheering "we did it!" S4E24.png|Equestria Games Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season five Memory jewel of Friendship is Magic, part 1 S5E3.png|Castle Sweet Castle Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom A group of Pegasi transporting clouds S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png|Slice of Life Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png|Princess Spike Yaks following Twilight S5E11.png|Party Pooped Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity sing to CMC S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Ponies conversing outside Sugarcube Corner S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Pegasi decorating Ponyville for Nightmare Night S5E21.png|Scare Master Rara singing "right before my eyes" S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games More ponies join Daisy at town hall EG3.png Season six No Second Prances Ponies and Aura playing with flowers S6E6.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies 'Oh what a sight' S06E08.png Ponies smiling at eachother S06E08.png Ponies putting the cloudes in their places S06E08.png Rainbow Dash 'Gonna make some awesome snow' S06E08.png Rainbow Dash making the clouds snow S06E08.png Rainbow Dash jumping to another cloud S06E08.png Big McIntosh bursts into the castle S6E8.png Ponies finish singing Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again S6E8.png Starlight Glimmer observes ponies from the balcony S6E8.png The Cart Before the Ponies Spectators cheer for passing racers S6E14.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Cutie Mark Crusaders cheering for Gabby S6E19.png Gabby speeds past the Cutie Mark Crusaders S6E19.png Crusaders "can we help her find the purpose in her life?" S6E19.png Where the Apple Lies Applejack and Granny Smith in a surgery theater S6E23.png Full view of Ponyville Hospital surgery theater S6E23.png Top Bolt Distance shot of the Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Twilight and Rainbow fly to Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Season seven Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Pegasus foal race award ceremony in Cloudsdale S7E7.png Fame and Misfortune Lemon Chiffon disparaging Fluttershy again S7E14.png White Lightning sneaks away from Lemon Chiffon S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle silences the crowd S7E14.png Triple Threat Wide view of Ponyville town square S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Davenport addresses a crowd outside his store S7E19.png Cloaked Rarity appears over crowd of ponies S7E19.png Berryshine offers double for Rarity's chaise S7E19.png Sprinkle Medley offers triple for Rarity's chaise S7E19.png Rarity being ignored again S7E19.png Davenport sells Rarity's yellow chaise S7E19.png Secrets and Pies Exterior shot of Sugarcube Corner S7E23.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Distance view of Ponyville EGSB.png Season eight School Daze - Part 1 White Lightning swerves past Gallus and Sandbar S8E1.png Ponies fleeing from the giant insect monster S8E1.png Surf and/or Turf Scootaloo collides with train luggage S8E6.png Apple Bloom and ponies witness Scootaloo's crash S8E6.png Yakity-Sax Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S8E18.png The Washouts Rainbow and Scootaloo look at bleachers S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Short Fuse loading into a slingshot S8E20.png Rolling Thunder winks at audience member S8E20.png Audience member faints at Thunder's wink S8E20.png Short Fuse gets fired out of a slingshot S8E20.png Short Fuse flying over the audience S8E20.png Rolling Thunder flying over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Lightning Dust addressing the crowd S8E20.png Lightning Dust pointing at the hill S8E20.png Lightning "on the other side in one piece!" S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Crowd ponies watching Scootaloo's stunt S8E20.png Rainbow "that rope's about to coil around" S8E20.png Rainbow Dash shaking her head S8E20.png A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Exterior view of Meadowbrook's home S8E21.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Ponies gather around Flim and Flam's stand MLPBGE.png Rainbow Falls ponies listening to Flim MLPBGE.png Ponies gasping in shock at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Flim addressing Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Fluttershy approaching Flim's stand MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "wouldn't wanna miss out on that" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "that sounds just like her!" MLPBGE.png Ponies crowded around Flim and Flam's stand MLPBGE.png Ponies still crowded around Flim and Flam's stand MLPBGE.png Ponies look suspicious at Flam MLPBGE.png Flam's mustache falls off MLPBGE.png Flam looking embarrassed MLPBGE.png Ponies walk away from Flim and Flam's stand MLPBGE.png Flim begs customers to come back MLPBGE.png Flim and Flam chase after customers MLPBGE.png Ponies departing Town Hall MLPBGE.png Season nine The Ending of the End - Part 2 Wonderbolts and creatures soar downward S9E25.png Ponies and creatures charge down the hill S9E25.png The Last Problem Cadance, Shining, Flurry, and Discord at coronation S9E26.png IDW comics Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 5.jpg Merchandise White Lightning, Flip Flapper card MLP CCG.jpg Gilda among the vegetables S1E5.png|Season 1 Rumble telling what happened to Thunderlane S2E22.png|Season 2 Pegasi doing push ups S3E07.png|Season 3 The audience impressed S4E20.png|Season 4 A group of Pegasi transporting clouds S5E5.png|Season 5